The Mysterious Neighbor
by Citnandtristan
Summary: Kyuhyun tertidur begitu lelap hingga tak sadar tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol lilin yang ada dimeja nakas hingga lilin itupun rebah,/Seketika ia langsung terduduk tegak ditempat tidur dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya /" ANDWEEEEEE " jerit kyuhyun / "Hey awas ! " / BRUUUK / . Kihyun Or BumKyu !Shounen-Ai .
1. Chapter 1

KYUHYUN POV

hari ini kami mulai menempati rumah yang baru saja dibeli appa sebelum kami pindah kedaerah dekat seoul. Walaupun tak seramai seperti tempat tinggalku dulu, namun kami tetap menikmati suasana seperti ini. Terasa ramah dan damai.

Aku mulai membenahi kamar baruku dan mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang masih didalam box dan menatanya dengan rapi . Sungguh kamar seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Dengan dekorasi yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat santai.

" selesai " ucapku setelah semuanya beres dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku yang tak juga buruk. Kemudian aku melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

- Dapur -

" Eomma sedang apa ? " tanyaku.

"sedang memasak untuk makan malam kyunnie "

" oh, kalau begitu biarku bantu "

" Nde "

" Eomma piring ini ditaruh dimana ?" tanyaku pada eomma yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup miso didalam panci.

" terserah kau saja kyunnie " jawab mrs cho yang masih sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya.

" hm" gumamku

ini memang bukan kegiatanku seharusnya. Namun sekali-kali aku membantu eomma tidak salahkan. Bukan karena tidak mampu menyewa tenaga pembantu tapi eomma sendirilah yang bersih keras ingin mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah.

kyuhyun pov end

" yak hyukiee, jangan ganggu ikan ku atau ku buang semua picang mu ! " ancam donghae pada eunhyuk yang sibuk mengobok-obok aquarium milik donghae.

" coba caja, aku akan mencekik ikanmu hingga mati" ancam eunkyuk tak ingin kalah.

" iishh " desis donghae tak suka

ini lah rutinitas yang sering dilakukan sikembar eunhae adik kembar kyuhyun yang baru berusia 5 tahun walaupun sering bertengkar namun keduanya selalu bermain bersama. walaupun diselingi dengan acara ancam-mengancam.

" sudah lah jangan bertengkar terus, atau hyung akan menaruh kalian didalam box bayi " kyuhyun berjongkok menyamai tinggi eunhae sambil berusaha melerai namun tetap saja menggunakan ancaman diakhir kalimat dan itu mampu membuat sikembar eunhae berhenti bertengkar.

" ishh hyung, hyukkie yang memulainya" adu donghae

" ya ! Bukan hyukkie hyung, tapi ikan jeyek itu " eunhyuk balas mengadu sambil menunjuk donghae.

" ahh, sudah-sudah hyung tak ingin dengar kalian bertengkar lagi. Makan malam sudah siap tidakkah kalian berdua lapar heum ? " tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus sayang surai adik kembarnya itu.

" nde " eunhae mengangguk imut membuat kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan adik kembarnya.

" kajja , kita kemeja makan " ajak kyuhyun

" hyuung - " ujar eunhae bersamaan .

" heum? "

" gendong " eunhae mengangkat tangan bersama-sama, lagi lagi tingkah sikembar membuat kyuhyun gemas

'Hup'

kyuhyun meraup dua tubuh mungil adiknya menggedong donghae disebelah kiri sedangkan eunhyuk disebelah kanan dan membawa sikembar kemeja makan.

" yeaaayy " teriak eunhae senang .

.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Mr dan mrs cho duduk berdampingan sama seperti eunhae, sedangkan kyuhyun duduk disebelah donghae.

Semua makan dalam suasana hening hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar.

" tunggu sebentar eomma akan mengambil buah-buahan dulu" ujar setelah makan malam berakhir.

Setelah kembali mrs cho meletakkan wadah yang berisi buah-buahan itu diatas meja. masing-masing mereka mengambil buah kesukaannya.

" yeaayy picaang " seru eunhyuk riang

'Hap'

donghae merebut buah kesukaan eunhyuk

" kembalikan picang ku hae " suara eunhyuk terdengar bergetar.

" tidak mau week " donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjauhkan buah kesukaan eunhyuk.

" .. Eomaa~ " rajuk eunhyuk mulai menangis

" kembalikan Hae "pinta mrs cho dengan lembut

" shileo ! Tadi hyukkie membuat nemo pusing " tukas donghae sedangkan eunhyuk bibirnya sudah membuat lengkungan kebawah tanda akan menangis.

" maafkan hyukie hikss"

" tidak boleh begitu hae, hyukie kan sudah minta maaf " ujar kyuhyun menengahi.

" No .. No .. No .." ucap donghae sambil menggerakan pisang itu kekiri dan kekanan .

" Hae " tegur mr cho

" nde .. " ujar donghae akhirnya patuh dan mengembalikan buah kesukaan eunhyuk. Biar bagaimana pun mereka akan patuh jika yang meminta. Walaupun mr cho sosok yang lembut namun ada tempatnya dia juga harus besikap tegas.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun pun sudah selesai membantu eommanya membereskan dapur dan setelahnya ia membantu menidurkan sikembar eunhae yang sulit untuk diatur .

.

.

.

Saatnya kyuhyun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang dan menaikan selimut sebatas dada. matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya membayangkan betapa sayangnya ia pada anggota keluarganya itu. mulai dari eunhae adik kembarnya yang menggemaskan, namun kadang juga menjengkelkan, eommanya yang begitu lembut dan penyayang hingga sosok ayahnya yang berwibawa namun tegas. Membuat ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan keluarga kecilnya yang selalu terlihat harmonis. kelopak matanya sudah terasa berat perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya mulai menuju ke alam mimpi. Sebelumnya ia telah mematikan lampu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertidur begitu lelap hingga tak sadar tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol lilin yang ada dimeja nakas hingga lilin itupun rebah, membuat api dari lilin itu merayap dipermukaan meja dan melahap habis meja nakas tersebut. Api semakin membesar dan menyebar disetiap sudut ruangan seakan melahap semua barang-barang berbahan kayu hingga hangus terbakar dan api terus menjalar kesetiap sudut ruangan.

membuat kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur itu menggeliat tak nyaman karena suhu yang semakin naik namun ia tetap enggan membuka mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya. lidah api mulai merambat kedidinding tebok menelan habis hiasan dinding hingga naik keatas langit-langit kamar membuat anak-anak api berjatuhan dari atas dan mengenai selimut yang ia gunakan. Asap hitam pun semakin mengepul membuat kyuhyun terbatuk batuk dalam tidurnya.

" uhukk .. Uhukk "

ia terus terbatuk dalam tidurnya, terasa paru-parunya menyempit Keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya rasa hangat berubah menjadi panas bahkan sangat panas membuat tidurnya tak nyaman. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

Kyuhyun tak yakin mana yang telah membangunkannya. Suara-suara derakan rapuh dan warna kuning terang bercampur jingga kegelapan menyapa inderanya. Seketika ia langsung terduduk tegak ditempat tidur dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Matanya semakin melebar saat melihat lidah api dengan lihainya melahap habis hampir separuh dari ruangan kamarnya. Anak-anak api yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit kamarnya, Jatuh mengenai tangannya.

"Arggghh panas uhukk.. uhukk" kyuhyun terbatuk akibat tersedak asap tebal yang asam.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang berair karena asap hitam membuat matanya serasa pedih. kembali ia berusaha membuka matanya dan saat berhasil ia melihat lidah api mulai merambat keatas ranjang.

" ANDWEEEEEE "

.

.

.

" ANDWEEEEEE "

Jerit kyuhyun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, ia mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya hawa badannya pun terasa panas. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kersetiap sudut kamar ' tak ada yang terbakar ' bisiknya lirih.

" huftt ,, ternyata hanya mimpi buruk " gumamnya.

Betapa senangnya untuk mengetahui itu hanya mimpi. Kyuhyun duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, mulutnya terasa sekering kapas. Tak ada gemericik lidah-lidah api, tak ada anak api yang jatuh dari langit-langit kamar, tak ada warna kuning dan oranye gelap dan tak ada gumpalan-gumpalan asap hitam yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Semuanya mimpi. Begitu nyata. Tapi, hanya mimpi.

" Hah~,, itu benar-benar menakutkan"

kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dikepala ranjang dan menunggu debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras didadanya berhenti. Ia mendongak, mengarahkan Onyx caramelnya kelangit-langit yang putih dingin itu. Kyuhyun masih bisa membayangkan langit-langit putih itu dipenuhi gumpalan hitam pekat dan menjatuhkan percikan api yang mengenai tangannya. Kemudian ia mengusap tangan putihnya pelan, meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar terbakar.

"Huh~ setidaknya mimpiku tidak membosankan"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menendang selimut tebalnya. Ia melirik kearah jam weeker yang ada dimeja nakas.

' 08.15'

Baru jam delapan seperempat. Bagaimana bisa baru delapan seperempat ? Ia bertanya-tanya. Aku merasa seolah-olah aku telah tidur selamanya. Herannya.

Tak ingin terus bergelut dengan hal yang tak masuk akal. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kamar mandi dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Aku Masih Hidup !

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakai celana pendek Biru sebatas lutut dan atasan oranye terang. Orang tuanya selalu menggodanya tentang ia yang buta warna. 'tak sadarkah kalau kau terlihat seperti pelangi kyunie' dan diakhiri dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

'Apa salahnya menggunakan warna terang ?, Seperti lidah-lidah api yang-' kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

" Hey mimpi, lenyaplah "gumamnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri didepan cermin menyisir rambut cokelat sebahunya. " Hey, tidakah aku terlihat seperti yeoja " gumamnya sinting. Kemudian menyisir rambutnya cepat. setelahnya ia turun dari kamarnya (kamar kyuhyun dilantai 2) menuju dapur. Ia bisa mencium bau telur dan daging goreng buatan eommanya.

" Selamat pagi semuanya " celoteh kyuhyun riang

" Pagi kyunnie " jawab mrs cho

" Pagi Eunhae " sapa kyuhyun mengabungkan kedua nama sikembar kemudian menepuk pelan kepala eunhae.

" Pagi hyung " jawab Eunhae serempak

" kau terlihat senang kyunnie " ujar

" Yah! Aku dalam suasana hati yang bagus hari ini " jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya. Ia tidak begitu suka menceritakan kepada eommanya tentang mimpi buruk. Tentang seberapa bagusnya untuk hidup.

Eommanya menatap curiga. "Bagaimana bisa ?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. " aku hanya merasa begitu, ng... Mana appa ? "

" pergi kekantor lebih awal " jawab mrs cho sambil membalik daging asap dengan garpu. " Beberapa orang tidak mendapatkan libur dimusim panas ini " tambahnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini kyunnie ? "

" Seperti biasa, berada dikamar berkencan dengan kekasihku membunuh para zombie dan alien atau mungkin membaca novel mysteri hingga larut. Ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan "jawab kyuhyun sambil menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas.

" Mian kyunnie, kami menyesal tidak bisa mengirimkanmu keperkemahan bersama changmin. Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau punya daya tahan tubuh yang lemah dan- "

" Gwenchana eomma, aku mengalami musim panas yang menyenangkan, sungguh. " jawab kyuhyun cerah tak ingin eommanya semakin merasa menyesal.

Kemudian ia beralih kearah Eunhae.

" Bagaimana cerita hantu yang hyung ceritakan semalam ? ".

" Tidak menakutkan" jawab donghae cepat.

" Nde~ tidak menakutkan cama cekali " tambah eunhyuk.

" Tapi kalian terlihat ketakutan semalam ". Desak kyuhyun.

" Kami hanya belpula-pula hyung " dusta sikembar.

" terserahlah " desah kyuhyun kecewa. Cerita hantunya sama sekali tidak menakutkan, membuat sikembar terkikik geli melihat ekspresi murung hyung mereka. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi. kemudian mereka memakan Sarapannya yang telah mrs cho siapkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Udara hangat yang manis dan segar. Wajar saja, karena mereka tinggal didaerah yang jauh dari kota. 'Tanpa polusi dan bebas dari padatnya kendaran' innernya. Ia melihat taman bunga kecil disekitar pekarangan. ia melangkahkan kakinya direrumputan hijau menuju taman bunga sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit biru jernih. Matahari terasa hangat menyentuh wajahnya yang putih pucat.

" Hey awas ! " terdengar Suara berat berteriak cemas.

BRUUKK !

TBC

Hay.. Aku author baru. Mian kalau dalam fict ini masih banyak yang kurang. Dan bahasanya kurang bagus. masih dalam proses belajar soalnya. Aku kurang tahu, dikorea itu ada liburan musim panasnya atau gak. Tapi sebagai pelengkap dan biar ceritanya nyambung. Aku pakai aja sistm belajar anak eropa. Maaf telalu banyak cit-cat.

Dan untuk orang yang nabrak kyuhyun. Sebaiknya siapa yah castnya ?

Rieviewnya kalau suka ;)


	2. Chapter 2

BRUUUKK !

Kyuhyun jatuh dengan butt dan siku terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah. Dia berbalik dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Terlihat seorang namja baru saja berdiri dengan tangan memegang skeatboard.

" Maaf, Aku tak melihatmu " ujar namja itu.

'aku memakai celana biru dan atasan oranye terang. Mengapa bisa tidak melihatku ?. Apa dia gangguan mata ?' pikir kyuhyun. namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kyuhyun berdiri. kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan dari namja itu kemudian Ia berdiri seraya membersihkan sikunya dari tanah kemudian mengelus buttnya yang terasa sakit.

" Aduh" ringis kyuhyun.

" Maaf, aku sudah mencoba untuk berhenti " ujar namja itu pelan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan namja itu. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam legam dengan mata sekelam malam, wajah tegas dan kulit putih. " Kenapa bermain dihalamanku ? " tukas kyuhyun.

"Halamanmu ? " ia menyipitkan matanya yang kelam. " sejak kapan ? " tambahnya.

" Sejak aku lahir sampai hari ini " jawab kyuhyun asal.

" kau tinggal dirumah itu ? " tanyanya sambil menunjuk rumah yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal disana ? " tanya namja itu setengah terkejut.

" Mengapa tidak ? " tuntut kyuhyun. namja itu hanya diam.

" Dimana kau tinggal ? " tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"Tetangga sebelah"

" Eh ? Benarkah ? " tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat rumah yang ada disebelah rumahnya. terlihat rumah itu tidak terawat dengan cat kusam. Seperti tidak pernah ada orang yang menempatinya. Pikirnya. " Terlihat sepi " gumam kyuhyun pelan.

" nde ?, ng... aku tinggal bersama Eommaku " terang namja itu yang masih bisa mendengar gumaman dari kyuhyun.

" ahh aku lupa, perkenalkan namaku cho kyuhyun. Siapa namamu ? "

" Aku kibum, kim kibum " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. ' dia juga punya killer smile. ' inner kyuhyun

" umurku 15 tahun " ujar kyuhyun

" aku 16 tahun " ujar kibum dengan yang kembali menampilkan killer-smile yang menambah kesan tampan. ' Bagaimana dia bisa lebih tampan dariku ? ' pikir kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Kibum yang tak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. Kekanak- kanakan. Pikirnya

" Apa kau baru saja pindah ? " tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

" ya... Aku baru saja pindah kemarin ? ".

" Hyung... Kyunnie Hyung~ Eunhyuk mau menggoleng ikan hae " panggil donghae keras berdiri diteras belakang. Kyuhyun berbalik.

" Dimana Eomma ? " teriak kyuhyun. " eomma akan menyelamatkan ikanmu "

" baiklah hae akan mencali eomma " jawabnya berlari kedalam rumah.

kyuhyun berbalik untuk berbicara lagi dengan Kibum. Tapi, Kibum sudah tidak ada. Dia Menghilang keudara tipis. Membuatnya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya bingung.

'tidak sopan' pikirnya acuh. Kemudian ia mnggendikan bahu seakan tidak perduli dan berbalik melangkah menuju kerumahnya.

' Biasanya changmin akan mengirimkanku pesan saat tengah hari seperti ini' ujarnya bergegas kedalam rumah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk memeriksa handphonenya. Saat sampai ia langsung mengaktifkan handphonenya dan membuka kotak pesan berharap ada pesan yang masuk. Kosong. Tak ada pesan. Tidak ada sama sekali. " huhh~ " kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Dengan langkah berat ia menuju ketempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya asal. Kemudian mulai menulis pesan untuk changmin.

_' Changmin-ah kuharap kau bersenang-senang diperkemahan. TAPI !, aku kecewa padamu. -Kau melanggar janjimu-. Kau bilang kau akan mengirimkanku pesan setiap hari. Dan sampai saat ini, Kau belum mengirimkanku pesan. Satu Huruf pun TIDAK. Kau menyebalkan changmin. Tak tahukah kau aku sangat BOSAN dan KESEPIAN. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa !. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan disini. Apa kau percaya ? bahkan aku sudah memenangkan semua game yang ada didalam PSP-ku dan membaca habis semua Novel yang aku siapkan untuk musim panas ini hingga berakhir. Apa kau bertemu namja manis, itu sebabnya kau tidak mengirimkanku pesan . Oh iya, Aku punya berita. Apa kau mau dengar ? Ada seorang namja yang tinggal dirumah tua disamping rumahku. umurnya setahun diatas kita. Dia punya wajah yang tampan dan killer-smile ketika ia tersenyum. Jangan tertawakan aku karena aku baru pertama kali memuji seorang namja. Aku baru melihatnya sekali. Hah kurasa cukup sampai disini. Jariku sudah terasa sakit. Dan kuharap setelah ini kau membalas pesanku. Dan Harus LEBIH BANYAK dari ini. Aku tidak perduli jika kau akan menderita selama 2 hari karena ibu jarimu bengkak. Kalau tidak, kuharap kau terserang poison ivy (tumbuhan Beracun) terutama ditempat yang tak bisa kau Garuk !. Smrik.' _

kyuhyun membaca ulang pesannya yang super panjang itu dengan senyum jail tersemat diwajah pucatnya. kemudian mengirimkan pesan itu pada changmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disisi ranjang yang menghadap jendela. Ia bisa melihat kejendela rumah tua yang ada disebelah rumahnya. " Aku ingin tahu, Apakah itu kamar Kibum ? " gumamnya merasa penasaran. Kemudian menyingkap Gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menuju depan cermin. Ia menyisir rambutnya sambil melirik keaarah jam. 'tak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan disiang hari' pikirnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar. Ia bisa mendengar eommannya yang sedang sibuk didapur dan sikembar yang bermain diruang tamu.

" Eomma aku ingin jalan-jalan "

" Ne, Hati-hati kyu. Dan jangan pulang terlambat " Sahut eommanya.

" Arraseo " kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

ia merasa ini benar-benar siang yang panas. Tak ada angin sama sekali. Udara terasa berat dan basah. Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni jalan masuk. Dia melirik kearah rumah Kibum. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Pintu depan tertutup rapat. Ruang tamu yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kaca itu terlihat kosong dan gelap. Ia mengembalikan arah pandangannya kejalan. 'Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan' pikirnya sedih. "Setidaknya berjalan-jalan akan menghabiskan beberapa waktu" gumamnya lirih.

Ia berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang ditutupi helai-helai daun kering. Hijau memudar menjadi coklat. Ia bersenandung menghibur dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun melewati salah satu rumah bercat merah bata yang penghuninya sedang sibuk disekitar kebun kecilnya.

" Hai.. Apa kabar ? " sapa kyuhyun bermaksud ramah. Wanita itu terlihat acuh dan tidak mendongak. Dia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Cih, sombong sekali" gumam kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak suka. Aku tahu dia mendengarku.

Dengan langkah sedang Kyuhyun menyebrangi jalan. Terdengar suara dentingan piano mengalun dipojokan. Seseorang berlatih musik klasik. Memainkannya dengan not yang salah dan berulang-ulang. ' Aku senang mereka bukan tetanggaku ' pikir kyuhyun senang. Berpikir ketenangannya tidak akan terganggu dengan suara piano yang dimainkan dengan sembarang.

Ia terus berjalan. Tak terasa ia telah berada dikawasan yang agak ramai dari daerah tempat tinggalnya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa remaja berjalan sambil mengobrol dan diselingi candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa.

" Hidup yang nyata " gumamnya teringat pada changmin.

Di alun-alun terdapat kedai ice-cream Citnant dan cafe yang diberi nama mobbit membentang dibelakang alun-alun.

Ia berjalan kesalah satu kedai Ice-cream dan memesan satu cup ice-cream ukuran sedang. Kemudian ia berbalik bermaksud untuk kembali pulang. Namun, Kyuhyun Berhenti ketika mendengar suara bentakkan keras. Ia bisa mendengar suara ricuh dari sebrang. Ia langsung melesat kearah suara berasal dan memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Ia melihat ada 5 namja sedang berkelahi, 2 diantaranya bertubuh tambun. Dan ia mengenali seseorang disana. " Kibum !" Pekiknya kaget. melihat kibum yang juga terlibat dalam perkelahian itu.

ia reflex menutup matanya ketika melihat salah satu namja bertubuh tambun melayangkan tinjunya. kewajah kibum.

" Argghh~ "

suara rintihan terdengar dan ia yakin kalau itu suara kibum. ' Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'gumam kyuhyun disela kepanikannya. Ia tak bisa melihat Kibum yang terus dihajar oleh Pria berbadan besar itu. Seorang anak kurus tinggi berambut merah terang membantu Kibum untuk berdiri.

" APA MASALAH MU ?! " Geram anak tinggi itu dengan suara keras.

Salah satu anak yang berada dibelakang Kibum dan anak berambut merah terang itu melangkah maju dengan tangan terkepal dan menatap menantang kepada sipria tambun. Terlihat kedua anak itu lebih tua dari Kibum. Kembali kyuhyun melirik kearah Kibum. Tampak Kibum masih meringis kesakitan. Ingin sekali kyuhyun melangkah maju dan menolong Kibum. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah, bisa saja dia yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. 'bukannya menolong malah aku yang akan ditolong' innernya.

" Kalian memasuki wilayah kami ! " ujar sipria tambun.

" Pergilah ! Ku peringatkan pada kalian untuk tidak kembali lagi !. " bentak teman sipria tambun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah sangar, kepalanya botak dengan kumis lebat dibawah ujung hidung cokelatnya. 'Menyeramkan' batin kyuhyun.

" Apa Hakmu memukul temanku ?! " bentak seorang anak berambut cokelat gelap, tangannya masih terkepal.

" Itu sebagai peringatan, karena berani mengusik wilayah kami ! "

" Cih, semua ini milik pemerintah " ujar anak berambut merah.

" Berani sekali kau ! " ujar pria tambun itu dengan nada marah kemudian kembali akan melayangkan tinju kearah anak berambut merah, namun ditahan oleh tangan Kibum.

" kkhh~ berani melawan rupanya "ujar sipria berkumis dengan kekehan menyebalkan. Dibalas dengan seringaian dari Kibum. Tanpa aba-aba Kibum melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah hidung sipria berkumis. Hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

" Brengsek ! " ujarnya tak terima.

Dan setelah itu terjadilah baku hantam diantara 5 namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya tak berani melihat adegan kekerasan yang terjadi 3 meter didepannya.

Duaghh

" argghhh "

Bughhh

" rasakan ini "

Trang !

Sesekali kyuhyun meringis. Ketika mendengar suara merintih. Dan ia berharap itu bukan suara Kibum. ' Tuhan selamatkanlah Kibum ' doanya dalam hati. Ia tahu mereka bertiga tidak sebanding dengan kedua pria berbadan besar itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya saat suara berdebam tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Ia bisa melihat kedua pria tambun itu terkapar dengan wajah memar. Dan mengangkat iris cokelatnya kearah Kibum dan teman-temannya. Mereka berbalik dan melangkah menyusuri gang, kini kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung ketiganya dari kejauhan.

Seketika ia tercekat ketika dua pria yang terkapar tadi kini mulai berdiri, berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah tertatih. Kyuhyun ingin segera lari. Namun, kakinya terasa berat, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan ia merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi disaat keadaan genting seperti ini. Mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat... Dekat.. Dek ...

sreeettt

mereka hanya melewati kyuhyun. Seakan tak terusik dengan kehadiran kyuhyun diwilayah mereka. Mereka terus berjalan dengan melontarkan berbagai sumpah serapah.

" sepertinya aku harus kerumah sakit umum setelah ini " gumam kyuhyun tak waras. kemudian berjalan menyusul kearah Kibum dan teman-temannya yang sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyebrangi alun-alun. Dan mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai Sore. Kyuhyun melihat kearah salon yang dihiasi cahaya terang benderang. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja duduk dikursi dengan wajah tertutupi majalah. Kemudian kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan ia bisa melihat kendaraan berlalu-lalang dan Seorang yeoja yang berjalan terburu-buru untuk sampai ke bank sebelum tutup.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, tak ada tanda dari kibum dan dua temannya, pikir kyuhyun sambil mendesah.

Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar berniat untuk pulang. Pohon-pohon tinggi mapel, birch dan sassfars berjajar ditrotoar. Daun-daunnya sangat lebat. Hampir-hampir menghalangi sinar matahari. Kyuhyun menyadari ketika ia berjalan dibawah pohon itu. Sesosok gelap meluncur keluar dari pepohonan. Awalnya kyuhyun berpikir itu hanya bayangan semu dari batang pohon yang lebar. Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan keteduhan, Sosok itu menjadi jelas. Kyuhyun tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap tajam dan menyipitkan matanya kearah sosok itu, berusaha untuk fokus.

Sosok itu berdiri dalam genangan biru yang dalam. Berpakaian hitam dengan tinggi menjulang, dan wajahnya tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Kyuhyun merasakan gigilan dingin ketakutan mengguncang turun dari tubuhnya.

'siapa dia ? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu. berdiri dengan tenang dan menatapku dalam bayangan gelap ? Apa dia mencoba untuk menakut-nakutiku ' pikir kyuhyun tak karuan. Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun agar datang mendekat. Jantung kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah.

" Apakah ada orang disana " ujar kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar. Atau aku hanya melihat bayangan semu dari pohon. Tambahnya dalam hati.

" Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... "

terdengar suara bisikan. Bisikan itu sekering sentuhan daun-daun pohon dan hampir sama lembutnya.

" Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun..." suatu bayangan hitam dengan lengan sekurus ranting memberi isyarat kepada kyuhyun agar mendekat. Dengan bisikan yang terdengar kering. Benar-benar kering dan tak manusiawi.

" Andwae ! " jerit kyuhyun. Dia berbalik dan berusaha untuk lari. Kakinya terasa lemas dan lututnya tak mau ditekuk. tapi dia memaksakan kakinya untuk lari.

Lebih cepat.

Semakin cepat.

Apakah bayangan itu mengikutinya ?

Kyuhyun terus berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa berhenti untuk mencari keramaian. Sepatunya berdebam ditrotoar saat ia berlari.

'Apa dia membuntutiku ?'

bayang-bayang itu bergeser dan tertekuk saat kyuhyun berlari dibawah pepohonan. Bayangan diatas bayangan, meluncur satu sama lain, abu-abu diatas hitam, dan biru diatas abu-abu.

" Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... " bisikan kering itu terdengar kembali. Kering seperti kematian. Memanggil kyuhyun dari bayangan-bayangan yang bergeser itu.

" Dia tahu namaku~ " gumam kyuhyun sambil terengah-engah. Ia berhenti kemudian berputar.

" SIAPA KAU ? DAN APA YANG KAU INGINKAN ?! " teriak kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal.

Tapi Sosok yang mengejarnya tadi telah menghilang. Yang ada hanya kesunyian. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas memburu dari kyuhyun. ia menatap jalinan bayang-bayang sore hari. Iris cokelatnya bergerak cepat diatas semak-semak dan pagar-pagar halaman disekitar perumahan-nya. Kyuhyun mencari sosok itu diantara sela-sela rumah.

Hilang. Lenyap.

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari sosok berselubung hitam yang membisikkan namanya.

" Arrrgggghhh " kyuhyun berteriak keras. Itu adalah ilusi optik. Innernya.

Matanya masih waspada untuk melihat sekitar halaman itu.

'Tidak mungkin'. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ilusi optik tak akan memanggil namamu. Tapi, tak ada apapun disana, kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Nafasnya kembali normal.

'tch,,, kau mengarang cerita hantu untuk dirimu kyuhyun. Kau membuat takut dirimu sendiri. Kau bosan dan kesepian, sehingga kau membiarkan imajinasimu lepas kontrol denganmu.' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. kemudian ia berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan keluarganya sedang duduk dimeja makan untuk makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan sosok bayangan hitam itu kepada orang tuanya. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka tidak akan pernah percaya. Sebaliknya, kyuhyun mengatakan kepada mereka tentang tetangga yang ada disamping rumah mereka.

" Jinjja ? " mr. cho menatap kearah kyuhyun dari belakang bingkai persegi kacamatanya.

" Nde, dan ada anak yang sebaya denganku. Ng.. lebih tepatnya 1tahun diatasku " ujar kyuhyun. Terlihat mr. Cho fokus mendengarkan cerita kyuhyun. " Namanya kibum, dia berambut hitam arang dan tampan " tambah kyuhyun dengan nada pelan saat menyebutkan kata 'Tampan'.

" itu bagus kyunnie " ujar mrs. Cho dengan bingung, seraya memberi isyarat kepada sikembar agar berhenti saling dorong-mendorong dan memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin eommanya mendengarkan ceritanya.

" Bagaimana mereka bisa tinggal dirumah seseram itu ? " tanya kyuhyun pada appanya. " aku selalu melihat rumah itu gelap dan hampa "

"Huh ?" gumam mr. Cho yang juga bingung.

" yah~ Bukankah itu aneh ? " tuntut kyuhyun. Tapi, sebelum salah satu orang tuanya menjawab. Kursi donghae terbalik kebelakang dan membentur linoleum dan donghae mulai menangis. Mr dan mrs. Cho dengan sigap berdiri kemudian menenangkan donghae.

" bukan hyukkie yang melakukannya, sungguh hikss~ " ujar eunhyuk yang juga tiba-tiba menangis. Dan kini beralih menenangkan eunhyuk.

Sedikit kecewa karena ceritanya tidak ditanggapi orang tuanya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya kemudian berjalan kekamarnya. Ia melangkah kearah jendela lalu menyingkap tirai dan mengintip keluar jendela.

" Kibummie... Apa kau disana ? " gumamnya menatap kejendela yang terbuka namun tertutupi oleh tirai, didalamnya terlihat gelap. "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ? "

.

.

.

Hari-hari musim panas tampak mengapung. Kyuhyun bahkan lupa bagaimana dia menjalani waktu. Seandainya changmin ada disini dan Seandainya saja changmin membalas pesannya. Pikirnya sedih.

"hah~ musim panas yang benar-benar sepi ". Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar rumahnya. Ia mencari-cari kibum. Tapi, kibum tak pernah tampak berada disekitar. seketika kyuhyun melihat kibum dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari kecil kearah kibum.

" annyeong " sapa kyuhyun dengan antusias. Kibum tak mendengarnya terlihat ia sibuk melempar bola tenis ketembok rumah kemudian menangkapnya. Bola itu membuat suara 'Duk' ketika menabrak dinding tembok.

" Kibummie " panggilnya lagi dan berlari-lari melewati rerumputan.

'Bruukkk'

" awwhhh~ " ringis kyuhyun saat ia terjatuh akibat tersandung batu. Membuat kibum menoleh dan berhenti melemparkan bola tenisnya. Ia berjalan kearah kyuhyun seraya membantunya berdiri.

" Tch, berlari saja tidak benar " ujar kibum.

" yaa ! Jangan meledekku. Salahmu tak mendengarkanku " tukas kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Eh- aku ? " tunjuk kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

" ani "

" Ya sudah, apa kau bisa berjalan ? " tanya kibum.

" kurasa bisa ". Jawab kyuhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya." akh~ appo " ringis kyuhyun saat ia rasa kakinya sakit untuk berjalan.

" Kurasa tidak " ujar kibum " Naiklah " suruhnya sambil berjongkok didepan kyuhyun.

" Eh ? " kyuhyun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya bingung.

" Apa kau suka digendong didepan ? " ujarnya menyeringai.

" aniya~ buk-bukan begitu... T-tapi,, a-aku berat " ujar kyuhyun tiba-tiba gugup dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

" bukan masalah " ujar kibum langsung menggendong kyuhyun dipunggungnya. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari kibum, Bersiap untuk protes. Namun, ia urungkan. Dengan gugup ia memegang bahu kibum. Kibum membenarkan posisi kyuhyun dan menuntun tangan kyuhyun agar melingkar dilehernya.

" aku tak ingin kau terjatuh " ujar kibum dan berjalan kearah kursi panjang yang ada dibelakang rumahnya. Saat sampai, Ia menurunkan kyuhyun dan membantu kyuhyun untuk duduk. Dibukanya sepatu kyuhyun dan meraih pergelangan kaki kyuhyun yang terkekilir. ia membuat gerakan memutar pelan kemudian menyentaknya dengan keras hingga terdengar suara.

'Kreekk'

" Appo~ shh~ " ringis kyuhyun .

" apa sudah bisa digerakkan ? " tanya kibum dan beralih duduk disamping kyuhyun. Perlahan kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya. Benar. sudah tidak sesakit tadi.

" Gomawo " ujar kyuhyun tulus yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari kibum.

" tunggu sebentar " ujar kibum mengangkat tangannya kearah kepala kyuhyun dan menarik selembar daun yang ada dirambut cokelat halus itu. Karena jarak yang terlalu dekat reflex kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas kibum menerpa wajah putih-pucatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Kibum yang tadi membersihkan rambut kyuhyun kini beralih menatap kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sejenak, Ia terpesona melihat mata bulat itu terkatup, hidungnya macung, wajah putih-pucatnya yang tirus dan bibir ranum menggoda. Tangan kibum terangkat untuk mengelus pipi pucat itu, ia bisa merasakan kulit wajah kyuhyun selembut kapas. Kyuhyun yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya merasa terbuai dan enggan untuk membuka matanya.

deru nafas kibum semakin berat, perlahan ia ikut memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum itu, bibirnya bergerak untuk melumat pelan bibir kyuhyun atas dan bawah. Kyuhyun yang memang tak mengerti ciuman hanya membalas seadanya. Tak dipungkiri, ciuman pertamanya ia dapatkan dengan seorang mysterius seperti kibum. Tapi, ini menyenangkan.

"Eungh~" lenguhan terdengar dari bibir kyuhyun. Seakan tersadar kibum langsung melepaskan ciuman secara sepihak..

" Mian " sesal kibum.

" g-gwenchana " jawab kyuhyun gugup. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'pabo, bagaimana kau bisa melenguh seperti itu ?'. Innernya. Tangan hangat Kibum mengusap bekas saliva dibibir kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat gugup atau canggung.

Kemudian kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil bola tenis yang ada disampingnya.

Dan melemparkannya lagi ketembok.

'Duk'. Bola itu memantul dari dinding tembok dan memantul lagi ke tangan kibum. Kyuhyun melangkah kesampingnya.

" aku tak pernah melihatmu disekitar rumah " ujar kyuhyun dengan canggung.

" hm ? " adalah jawaban singkatnya.

'Duk'

" aku melihatmu diseberang alun-alun disebuah gang sempit " kata kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" benarkah ? " kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola. memutar-mutar bola ditangannya, tapi tidak melemparnya.

" Ne,, beberapa hari lalu aku melihatmu disana dengan dua orang anak laki-laki dan 2 pria berbadan besar. Mereka benar-benar brengsek bukan ? " kata kyuhyun polos. Kibum hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya lewat " ujar kibum.

" mereka pikir semua tempat adalah daerah kekuasaan mereka " kata kyuhyun.

" Nde "

" Apa yang kau lakukan dimusim panas ini ? "tanya kyuhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan. " apa hanya berdiam diri dirumah ? "tambahnya.

" mungkin "

'Duk'

bola meleset dari tangannya dan memantul melewati garasi, kibum bergegas mengejar bolanya. Saat kibum berjalan kembali kehalaman belakang. Ia menatap kyuhyun lekat. Seakan-akan baru pertama kali melihatnya.

" Apa tidak berjalan-jalan lagi dengan teman-mu itu ? " tanya kyuhyun yang risih dipandangi seperti itu.

" mungkin nanti. mereka zhoumi dan hangeng, teman dari sekolahku "

" Dimana sekolahmu ?

'Duk'

" Shappire High School " jawabnya berjalan mundur untuk menangkap bola.

" Hey, itu juga sekolahku " seru kyuhyun. 'Tapi aku tak pernah melihat kibum disana' innernya.

" Apa kau kenal choi minho ? " tanya kibum berpaling menatap kyuhyun. Melindungi matanya dengan satu tangan dari matahari sore.

Kyuhyun menggeleng " Ani "

"Taemin"

" ani "

" Kau berada dikelas berapa ? " tanya kibum berbalik kearah dinding dan melemparkan bolanya kembali.

'Duk'

" aku dikelas X-1 "

" Aku juga " jawab kibum

"Apa kau mengenal Henry Lau ? " tanya kibum.

" tidak"

" Bagaimana dengan kris wu ? "

" tidak juga " jawab kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lalu apa kau mengenal shim changmin ? " tanya kyuhyun.

" Tidak " jawab kibum melemparkan bola tenisnya keras hingga membentur atap rumah. mereka berdua menyaksikan bola mendarat dalam tempat pancuran.

" mwo ? Bagaimana kita bisa bersekolah ditempat yang sama, berada dikelas yang sama dan tidak mengenal beberapa anak yang sama ? " tuntut kyuhyun.

Kibum menoleh padanya. " molla "

" Aneh sekali " ujar kyuhyun heran. Kibum mendesah dan menatap tempat pacuran air hujan itu dengan wajah malas. Kibum melangkah kedalam bayangan rumah. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dengan tajam kearah kibum yang sedang berjalan.

Itu tak mungkin !. Pikir kyuhyun. Kami berada didalam kelas yang sama. Tak ada alasan untuk aku tak pernah melihatnya disekolah.

Apakah kibum berbohong ? Apakah kibum mengarang ini semua ?. Kibum sudah sepenuhnya hilang dalam bayangan. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya tajam, menunggu untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

" Dimana kibum ? " tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. " Dia terus saja menghilang, seperti 'Hantu' ". Kata itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pikiran kyuhyun.

TBC

**Thanks to :**

**readerfanpit, missjelek, trueetr, js-ie, kiki kyujunmyun, Guest, Bloody Angel From Hell** **.**


End file.
